The College Life
by LastSunset
Summary: Eating so little that boys carve their meat, work and school drains their money, stress and freedom at the same time. This is the college life. No yuri or yaoi. Based on Honey and Clover. Roxas/Namine/Axel Sora/Kairi/Riku Tifa/Cloud/Aerith
1. Witness

* * *

hello! thanks for checking out 'College Life' on Kingdom Hearts. a comedy/drama, but don't think it's one of those ridiculous stories with no plot or point. even though it's a comedy, there's a story still.

this is new to me since i'm not that good at writing comedy, and the whole mix with drama is just gonna be weird, right?!. also, i know most of the characters are too young to be in college, but you can guess where i'm going with this right?

basically, it's sora, riku, kairi, roxas, namine all young adults in college. plus some of your favorite final fantasy and organization characters. (but not all of them)

also, the whole pairings or triangles in the summary aren't the only pairings/triangles you'll see in this story

So, here's a chart to help out the OOC background.

Professors: Ansem the Wise (headmaster), Cid, Xaldin(because i think he's cool) , Merlin

Seniors: Cloud, Tifa, Axel

Juniors: Yuffie, Squall,

Sophmores: Riku, Roxas (because he's cooler than sora!)

Freshmen: Sora, Kairi, Namine

i'm pretty sure more characters will come...we'll see...

**Inspiration (and mostly based on): Honey and Clover**

**Disclaimer: Throughout this entire story, i do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Witness_

The room was small, or did it felt small because there was so many people. Riku, Yuffie, Squall, and Kairi sat around the table playing cards. It was quiet, everyone was eyeing each other. They were waiting for Squall to reveal his hand like everyone else did. He smirked.

"Looks like I win." He said, revealing a perfect hand.

"What!?"

"Aww!!"

"You're cheating!"

"Pay up!" He demanded.

"But I'm broke." Yuffie moan. "I paid my last 10 gil for these cards."

"Why don't you get a job?" Riku said, while handing Squall his last money.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot. You're too wishy-washy to find one. You being a ninja and all. Can't stay in one spot, huh?"

Yuffie smacked Riku's head at the same time when a loud knock on the door came.

"Did I hit that hard?" Yuffie said, surprised at her own power. Riku was down on the floor.

"It must be Sora and Roxas." Kairi said, walking to open the door. "HiiiieeeyyyAAHHHH!!"

It was snowing outside with strong winds. Sora and Roxas came back walking from the 2-mile-away-nearest convenient store to buy food. Only they came back with their backs hunched from the cold, their scarves tightly wrapped around their face, and their eyes dark like zombies.

"We...brought...food." Sora and Roxas moaned.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Squall asked and came to see. "Wow, what happened? You guys look like you'll fail college."

"I think that's a fact." Kairi giggled. Yuffie suddenly pounced on the plastic bags.

"Food!!"

"No, Yuffie! Save some for us." Sora yelled, fighting her off. "Sit!"

"I'm not a dog!"

They spread the food on the table. Sodas, instant noodles, small cakes, chips, and mostly junk food. Squall was going through the bags as if he was still looking for more.

"This is it? No meat?" He asked. Roxas and Sora collapse in unison on the floor with Riku. Sora was the only one that spoke.

"We search _everywhere _for meat, ok! We walked for more that 10 miles, but we didn't had enough money. And most of them were sold out." Sora said. Riku suddenly notice the dilemma.

"What? You mean there's no meat?!" He said, looking through the bags rapidly.

"Afraid so." Squall said, defeated.

"Meat..." Roxas managed to mumble.

"No meat."

"Meat!"

"I miss meat..."

Kairi and Yuffie sat down, already eating the food.

"Why do boys want meat all the time?" Kairi asked, watching the guys moan together.

"They can't adapt like us, Kairi."

This is the life at Hollow Bastion College; HBC for short. It's not one of the best colleges, but many applied for four years so they can easily transfer to KHU, or Kingdom Hearts University. The apartments are small, and were only meant for two people. But in Riku and Roxas room, they managed to fit comfortably. It was winter, and the new freshmen; Sora and Kairi; became fast friends with the older students.

There was another knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Yuffie said, still slurping her noodles. Kairi went to open the door.

"Hi!" Tifa said. She easily walked in also holding a plastic bag.

"Hey, Tifa." Kairi said politely. The guys were still sulking to even noticed Tifa walking in.

"I figure you guys would be hungry so I bought some meat and save them for you. I also bought some honey and bread. Want some?"

But the boys only looked up at one word, like a herd of deer lifting their heads when they heard a noise.

"Meat?" They asked together.

Suddenly, Roxas and Sora were at Tifa's feet.

"Tifa!! You brought meat!!"

"We love you, Tifa."

"Seniors are so generous...we are not worthy!!"

"You're a lifesaver!" Riku said. Squall already took the bag and pulled out stacks of sausages, bacon, and large sized beef jerky. Before the girls could stop them, they were already devouring the meat.

"No, you guys. You have to cook them!" Kairi said, watching Sora chow down raw bacon.

"I don't care, it's still meat!"

"Boys." Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi said, rolling their eyes.

Then there was another knock.

"Now who is it?" Kairi said, but this time Tifa opened the door.

"WAH!" She yelled, and defensively kicked the guy in the face.

"Tifa, why'd you do that?" Kairi said, coming to see who it was.

There was Axel on the floor, looking dead.

"He was just standing there, glaring, like he was about to kill me. So I did what I thought was best." She said, poking Axel with her foot.

"Looks like he wanted to join." Kairi said, noticing the same dark eyes like Sora and Roxas had. "Where had he been anyways?"

"You know Axel. He's always gone without telling and coming back looking exhausted." Tifa said, stepping over him. "I have to go. Sorry."

"Wait! What do we do with him?" Kairi asked, but Tifa was gone.

"Who is it, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"It's Axel."

"Axel?" Squall said and came to see him on the floor, unconsious. He dragged Axel in the room as everyone stopped eating and stared.

"So he came back." Yuffie said, looking through his pockets. "And with a bag full of money.

She pulled out a large sack of gils. Everyone stared at awe.

"Looks like he's in for his 3 days sleep." Squall said. "And tomorrow he has to go to the orientation for seniors."

"Oh, yeah. That's what's keeping him held back right?" Yuffie said.

"Yup. And if he miss it again...he has to repeat senior year again." Squall looked over at Roxas and Riku. "Looks like you guys have to wake him up tomorrow.

"What?!" Riku said.

"You mean, it'll be our fault if Axel doesn't graduate this year?!" Roxas asked, looked worried.

"His life depends on you two now. Don't fail him." Squall teased.

"Whether he graduates or not is in our hands?!"

"If we don't, he'll curse us for the rest of the year!"

"I don't want Axel stalking me!!" Roxas cried.

"I thought he already was." Kairi whispered to Yuffie. They giggled.

Eating so little that boys carve their meat, work and school drains their money, friends gathering together in the dorms, stress and freedom at the same time. This is the college life...

* * *

"AGH! It's already 10:30!!" Roxas cried.

"Axel! Wake up!" Riku yelled, smacking his face. Suddenly, Axel's eyes snapped opened and sat up. "Oh!"

"Thanks for waking me up. Now...ten more minutes." He said and collapsed back on the floor.

"No!!"

"I'm calling Squall for help." Roxas said.

"Axel! Damn it! This is like waking up a dead person!" Riku complained. Suddenly, Squall was at the door.

"You came to save us?" Roxas asked desperately. Squall smirked.

"Nah, more like watching for my amusement." He said.

"Stop being a jerk and help us." Riku demanded. "We'll be late for our classes."

"Hmmm..." Squall pulled out an instant picture camera and took a picture. "This should at least prove that you tried to wake him up." He said and handed the picture to Roxas.

"I guess..."

"And maybe reduce his curse by 15 percent." Squall added.

"What?!" Riku and Roxas cried.

"Well, good luck." He said, and left.

"Come on Riku, there's no point." Roxas said, defeated.

"Fine...sorry Axel. Don't blame us if you can't graduate this year."

"Not graduate?! Not in my life!!" Axel yelled, stood up and pushed Riku and Roxas aside, zooming out the door.

* * *

Squall was already on his way to school when he heard something behind him. Axel was running at top speed.

"Huh?" He said, but a group of girls blocked Axel. Squall couldn't help but watch.

"Axel! Where did you put our mini building structure."

"You didn't burn it, did you?!" They yelled at him.

"It wasn't me." Axel said, defending himself. Squall shook his head and walked away. But he heard Axel's loud voice.

"Squall took it!"

"What!?"

"Squall!!" The angry girls circled around him.

"Damn you, Axel!!" He yelled as Axel zoomed away.

* * *

"Damn it. And I thought he was over with using me. I thought he would use Roxas as his new target." Squall grumbled in the lodge.

"What!? I was just a sacrifice offering?!" Roxas yelled.

Squall, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, and Sora were in Professor's Cid's lodge eating lunch.

"Well, that's Axel for you." Cid said. "I haven't seen you yell like that in a long time, Squall."

Tifa walked in the room.

"Hey Professor, the Headmaster said a visitor is here to see you." She said.

"Aw. Must be the new transfer student." Cid said, and left the room.

"A transfer student." Roxas looked up, curious.

"Yeah. I meet her. She's the headmaster's niece." Tifa said.

"Whoa."

"What is she majoring in?" Kairi asked.

"I think art, but I forgot what field."

"Crap! Sora, we still need to finish that sword demonstration for Professor Xaldin." Riku said, remembering.

"Crap, you're right. See ya, you guys." And they both left the room.

"Hey Tifa, Riku brought the leftover beef jerk you bought. Want some?" Kairi asked politely.

"I'm in a hurry too. I need to find Cloud."

"Why?" Squall asked, sounding a bit bored.

"He's suppose to help out with the engineering project he signed up for. And he's ditching because of his work." Tifa complained.

"Well, at least he has a job." He said sarcastically.

"Squall! Don't be mean." Yuffie said. "I'll help you find him, Tifa."

"You're wasting your time." Squall said. "He's probably working with that lady."

"That's enough-"

"It's okay, Yuffie." Tifa said, pulling a smile and left the room with Yuffie.

"Who is Cloud working for?" Kairi asked Squall, curious. Roxas look up from his bowl of noodles.

"A woman in a pink dress and green eyes." Squall said. "I don't know her much either."

Suddenly, Cid came storming in the room.

"Hey, kiddos. Meet Merlin's new student in the arts of magic." He said and stepped aside for the new girl to walk in.

"Hi there." Squall said politely, holding out his hand. Cid was right up at Squall's face and grasp his hand tightly.

"Her name is Namine. She's the headmaster's niece and just happens to be my second cousin. So don't be too harsh on the new student. I've known her for so long, I'm like a father. So I wouldn't hesitate to hold you back like Axel." He said, smiling and giving a threat.

"You shouldn't interrupt when someone is trying to introduce themselves." Squall smiled back, but with the same acid voice.

"Ummm...here. You want some beek jerky with me?" Roxas came out of no where and approached her.

She was thin and pale in her white dress. She looked small and fragile. Her large eyes looked at the bag of beef jerky to Roxas. Kairi noticed Roxas was slightly red on the cheeks.

"Thank you." Namine said in a small voice. And everyone sat around the table sharing the food. Cid began to boast.

"She transferred from Castle Oblivion Institute. Her art magic was exceeding well, and the headmaster Ansem thought it was best for her to train here with Professor Merlin. Her art is amazing, you should show them sometime, Namine."

"Hey, Roxas aren't you in..." Kairi was about to ask, but as she looked at him, he was staring at Namine. Kairi blushed too.

'Wow, I've just witness someone falling in love. This is embarrasing. And no one seems to notice.' Kairi thought.

Then, Axel came marching in the room, looking happy.

"I've made it! I went to the orientation!" Axel said, spinning happily and creating small fireworks out of his hands.

"Hey, I don't want anything to catch on fire, you crazy pyro!" Cid yell. But Axel already stop and was staring at the Namine. She looked scared, but she stared back because his little firework display seemed to amaze her.

It looks like she was shying away while Axel was towering over her, glaring as if he was examining her. Suddenly, Axel dashed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Squall said, and then Cloud came walking in the room.

"Cid, I brought back the camera. Thanks for letting me borrrow it." He said.

"Oh, no prob' Cloud. And you know that Tifa is looking for you." Cid said, being mature around him. Everyone noticed the smallest frown on his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, I was-" But before he could continue, he was pushed aside and Axel came with plastic wings and attached them to Namine.

"Yes!" He yelled and threw fake snow at Namine. She sneezed violently. "Snow Fairy!!"

He grabbed the camera from Cloud's hand and took picture after picture, laughing manically. She was rigged scared as Axel circled around and blinding her with the camera's flash.

"Axel, stop!"

"Stop harassing her!"

"Namine!"

"Axel cut it out."

But everyone just watched in horror as Axel laughed like an evil mad man and Namine frozen in her place like an ice statue. Cloud was too shocked to even say anything, as if he wished he didn't came into the room.

If fact, someone else also fell in love in the room. Just in an awkward way of expression. And no one even noticed...

* * *

okay i admit. this seems just like Honey and Clover. but tell me what you think


	2. Rival

this is a new thing for me. i'm not much of a comedy writer. (although people say i have a harsh sarcastic humor) here's chappie 2!

also, _italics_ are flashbacks (just a friendly note )

* * *

_Chapter 2: Rival_

"What...is this?" Sora asked Roxas.

"I don't know." Roxas replied.

"Don't tell me that..." Yuffie said.

"Axel left it here." Cid answered them.

"Had to be!" Roxas, Sora, and Yuffie said.

They were staring at a large casting of a small footprint that was next to an handmade paopu fruit. The irregularly large fruit made the footprint seem so tiny like...

"A Fairy Footprint?!" Yuffie read the title.

"I was wondering why he was forcing her to cast her foot." Sora thought aloud.

"How's Namine, sir?" Roxas asked.

"Well, you'd guess it. She's terrified of him. Now she's hiding at Merlin's lodge working on her art magic."

"Poor Namine..." Roxas mumbled.

"Axel's been hunting her down these past weeks, making her do weird projects."

* * *

_Axel was chasing Namine with a large, authentic snowflake._

_"Get back here!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_Axel was running after Namine with a white staff and robes._

_"Put this on!"_

_"No!"_

_Axel was sprinting after Namine carrying a small halo and a larger set of attached wings._

_"Where are you going, Snow Fairy?!"_

_"Go away!!"_

* * *

"Seems like he thinks of a new piece everyday." Sora said.

"Shame he can't put so much effort on his real work." Cid marked.

"Hey, Cid. Namine is at Merlin's you say? I like to see her work." Roxas said, changing subject.

"Oh yeah. You're one of his students too, right?" Sora said.

"And so is Axel..."

"He's not with Merlin today." Yuffie explained. "I saw him being dragged by Tifa to help that engineering project."

"Come on. Let's go see!" Roxas said, excited.

"Don't be loud. She gets real absorbed in her art, believe me." Cid said.

Sora, Roxas, and Yuffie left Cid's office and walked outside in the cold winter afternoon. The sky was light gray, and the sun looked nearly invisible. Students were staying inside, but most of the engineering and tech students, like Tifa and Squall, were outside working on making a project. A large mechnism to help out society.

"Funny Tifa keeps changing majors. She should just stick to what's she's best at, defender." Sora said, watching the students working.

"I thought she liked cooking magic?" Roxas said.

"She's only changing 'cause of Cloud." Yuffie gossiped.

"She still has a crush on him?" Roxas asked, sounding irritated like it was old news.

"Tifa likes Cloud?" Sora asked, amazed.

"Since freshmen year from what I heard." Yuffie said. "But she deserves better."

"Cloud is a cool guy. Why you say that?" Sora said.

"Let's just say, Cloud is blind-sighted of Tifa's efforts." Yuffie said.

"Hey, there's Merlin's office." Roxas said, and started running towards the small magic building.

They walked inside the main entrance, but no one was around. Roxas anxiously jogged towards Merlin's room, and slowly opened the door. No one was in there either.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Behind there?" Yuffie pointed at a door with a closed curtain. They walked up towards the door.

"I wonder what her art is like?" Roxas said, excited. Yuffie and Sora were right behind him as he pulled the curtain aside.

Their jaws dropped. Eyes warped.

'Optimus Prime?!' They screamed in their heads.

It wasn't finished, but it was close. Namine was dancing around the huge thing. Spraying a dust of magic, or a stroke of sparks to add more shiny. Her model was just a tiny toy on the floor compare to the room-sized structure that stood ready, as if the robot was about to come to life. Her magic was unspeakable.

"Absolute marvelvous, isn't it?" Merlin appeared behind them. Sora and Yuffie jumped in shock, but Roxas was transfixed on watching Namine.

"I love that movie." Sora remarked.

"It's amazing!" Yuffie said, sounding speechless.

"Her concentration is superb too." Merlin added. "When she's like this, she doesn't even eat or drink anything."

Roxas watched Namine danced around the robot as Merlin kept talking.

"That piece is actually for a convention that's going on in Traverse Town next month, you remember. I've actually known Namine for quite some time, and her art magic never cease to amaze me. Everything she makes seems like it's alive. Her pictures, models, structures. As if they have a heart."

"Maybe it does." Sora said, smiling. Yuffie nodded.

"Ho ho! Cid and I talked...and we said, 'Just once, what would it be like to see the world through her eyes.' Makes you wonder how she sees things."

"I guess...to make someone feel like that...is called 'a genious.'" Sora said.

Everywhere continued to watch. Namine remain oblivion to her spectators. And Roxas watched with awe, admire, and a little frown on his brow...

* * *

"Hey Riku..." Roxas asked, eating at a nearby noodle parlor.

"Yeah?" Riku slurped the food.

"Have you seen Namine's magic?" He asked, not really eating his noodles.

"No, but I've heard it was a Transformer."

"Namine...she's incredible."

"Wonder if it really transform."

"I don't know, but...it really woke me."

"How so?"

"I swtiched this year from defender to art major because I wanted to make something."

"You'd made alot of bruises last year as a fighter." Riku commented. "Not to mention, you had some mad skills with those keyblades."

"But...I haven't really thought much of my future. Where I want to work, or what I really want to do." Roxas continued, ignoring Riku.

"You could've been great as a defender."

"But I actually don't like using the keyblade. Sora is the expert at that, now. Seeing Namine work like that...really made me want to work harder."

"Well..."

"And even Axel. He fools around a lot, but he was some kind of work. Whatever it is. And so does Squall, and Tifa, and Cloud."

"Well of course they do. They're older."

"But didn't you applied to that Organization thing?"

"Actually, I don't know about that for sure."

Roxas remained silent, depressed again like he always do. Riku rolled his eyes and called the waiter.

"One fried onion patty." He ordered. When the waiter came, he handed it to Roxas.

"Here. Cheer up. This is only our second year, we still have time. Just try anything that interests you. Sometimes doing is the best way of knowing." Riku said. Roxas stared at his bowl of noodles with the crispy onion patty on top.

"Thanks." He said, feeling a little better.

"Hey. Why don't we throw a barbaque party? Maybe next week? So that Squall and Tifa can join when they finish their projects. We can invite to whole gang, and Namine and Cid could come too. Maybe we can pursuade Cloud to come too."

"Hmmm."

"What'd ya say?" Riku said. Roxas smiled back.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

* * *

"Hey Namine." Kairi greeted. Roxas was right behind her. They just came back from their neurosciene class and their study of memories and hearts.

"Whatcha doing?" Roxas asked politely. Namine was in Cid's office, as well was Squall and Cloud, who were using Cid's computer.

Namine didn't say anything but magic glued a picture on to a blank notebook. She smiled at Roxas and handed the book for him to look at it.

"'Namine's Drawing Pad'?" He read.

"Wow! Those are pretty pictures." Kairi commented. The pages were filled with drawings and clippings of shoes, dresses, bags, hairclips, and some fancy cakes.

"Whoa! Look at these! They're expensive. You want these!" Roxas blurted out and looked up. Namine sat there looking gloomy. "Huh?"

"Idiot, she put them here because she can't afford them." Kairi hissed at him. He hunched.

"Oh!...uh...sorry, Namine."

"I think it's lovely, Namine." Kairi said. Then, Squall looked up from the computer.

"Hey, have you seen Cid around?" He asked.

"Not since this yesterday, but I think he was with Merlin." Roxas said. "Why?"

"Cloud just broke his computer." Squall said.

"I did?" Cloud asked, who was leaning on the wall. "You were the one touching it."

"Yeah? Well, it must have been your spiky hair that got it jammed."

"Well then, Mister Scarface. I'll go find Cid." Cloud back-talked and walked towards the door. Squall slightly rose from the chair.

"Oh yeah! At least I don't go to spas to whiten my _face_!" Squall fought back. Cloud glared at him over his shoulder. There might as well be lightening between them.

"...yes. And it sure works on the girls." And with that he left. Squall's eyebrow was twitched up, and his teeth clutched.

"Uh...he's actually right." Kairi whispered. Namine nodded.

"Really?" Roxas asked, curious. But someone came walking in the room.

"Excuse me is Ci-" A freshmen said, but side-tracked when his eyes fell on Namine. "WAAH!! The...SNOW FAIRY!!"

"What?!" Kairi and Roxas yelled. Namine remained frozen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"Hey, you're Demyx." Kairi pointed out. "You were that freshmen who played his guitar at the Fall Concert for music magic class."

"A sitar more like. Yes."

"Oh, I think I saw you." Squall said. "Everyone said you're guitar looks like a-"

"You know Namine?" Roxas interrupt.

"Yeah! I've seen photos on the internet."

"The Internet?!" Everyone in the room said, shocked.

"Yeah, here. Look." Demyx said, and pulled out his own laptop. After a few clicks and keystrokes, a website popped up.

There was Namine. Looking embarrassed and irritated, and with her fairy wings and edited snow dust around her. An large banner was displayed: "Caught on Camera. A Live Snow Fairy!!" Squall, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine stared in horror thinking the same thing.

'AXEL!!'

"Look! It's the cast of her foot!"

"And that white dress he made her wear!"

"Why are there so many advertisement links?!"

Namine fainted.

"Ah, Namine!" Roxas kneeled. Demyx kept clicking the ads.

"He gets payed everytime someone clicks an ad?!" Squall thought aloud.

"Yeah," Demyx said. "But if you're good, you can see the next picture. It's like a game. And very addicting." Then, Demyx sat up and closed his laptop. "I have to find Professor Cid. Nice meeting you, people." And he left the room.

"I should've known Axel would come up with this crazy thing." Squall said. Suddenly, the door swung opened and Axel himself came walking in.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed. Namine was already up on her chair and tried to hide behind the table. Axel walked up to her and held out something small.

"Here!" He practially yelled. "A paperweight of your foot. Here!"

Namine just shook her head, and started to throw things at him. She couldn't form words, but she threw anything in her reach. Finally, Axel gave up. He slowly pulled Namine's Drawing Pad off his face and set in gentle on the table. He turned toward the door, but then Sora came in.

"Hey guys!" He said, happy as always. "Riku just told me that you're going make a BBQ party."

"A party?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, Axel you want to come. The whole gang is coming."

"I have work." He said, bluntly.

"How long will it be?"

"I should be done within a week or so."

"Then, we'll wait for you."

* * *

"When is he coming?"Squall moaned looking out the window from Cid's office. Namine was working on her scrapbook, Cloud was trying to fix the computer, and out in the yard, Sora and Roxas were keyblade dueling. Finally, Sora tapped Roxas on the shoulder.

"Damn!" Roxas complained.

"I win again." Sora said. And they walked towards Squall at the window.

"You sure he said one week? It's been ten days." Squall asked Sora.

"Maybe it takes longer than he expected." Roxas said.

"You want to just start without him?" Squall suggested.

"No. We should wait for him. He might not seem like it, but he doesn't like to be left out on things. I think he's looking forward to it." Sora said, wiping his sweat and grabbed his potion bottle from Squall. "So we should just wait."

Squall and Roxas stared as Sora drank his potion. Then they exchanged glances, wondering the same thing.

"Looks like he's a lot more mature than you guys." Cloud answered. Namine giggled.

There was knock from the door.

"Maybe it's Cid." Roxas said, drinking his potion as Squall opened the door.

"Wah! Axel!"

"Axel?!" Sora and Roxas yelled, and jumped into the room. They looked over Squall's shoulder and saw Axel looking dead with heavy plastic bags.

"Sora, is the party over?" Axel asked, sounding drowsy.

"No, we waited for you." He said, excited.

"I bought meat last night." He moaned. Squall and Roxas looked inside.

"Wow! Pounds of beef for only 50 gil! Did you stay until the night sale was on?" Roxas asked, amazed.

"Must have." Squall answered. But Axel ignored them and walked towards Namine again. She defensively hide behind her book. He reached into his pocketed and pulled out a box.

"For you." He grunted.

At first, she didn't move. But then, she took the box and opened it. She squealed with joy and pulled out a pair of shoes.

"Heelies! Pink and glittering heels!!" She cried. She slipped them on and dancing around. "Heels!!"

Axel collapsed on the floor.

"He's out like a light." Cloud said.

"Axel!" Sora said, shocked.

"I don't get it." Squall said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Axel had enough money to buy Namine fancy shoes. And he buys us 50 gil worth of meat."

"Uh...I'll take him back to the apartment." Roxas said, and heavied Axel on his back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. He looks pale. And probably going for another 3 day sleep. And he's already sleeping in our dorm. I'll keep the meat in my fridge."

"Ok." Squall said, and Roxas walked out the door with Axel and the bags.

"Wow his strong." Sora said.

"He's a real pal." Cloud added. "Reminds me of old Red XIII back home."

"Roxas isn't a dog!" Sora said.

"Well, it's better than a cat." Squall said.

* * *

"Hey Axel. You awake?"

Axel snored loudly.

"Damn. I should've left the meat at Cid's fridge."

It was night time. The stars were bright, and the moon was just a crescent. It was cool, but not so cold. The winter season was about to end. Roxas walked in a steady pace while giving Axel a piggyback.

"Axel, why are you getting heavier by the minute? I better hurry."

No one was around. Roxas was mindlessly walking down the sidewalk that lead to the dorms. His head filled with Namine's smiling face.

"Heh. Namine sure liked those shoes. I bet she'd forget all about the website."

There was no reply but a snore.

"She looked real cute in them. She was really...happy."

Suddenly, Roxas felt a thump inside him.

"Huh? What was that?...Do I have a stomache? I don't think I ate anything weird. Or..."

Roxas just kept on walking. Not even noticing his heart was falling for Namine, as if he was some nobody. Clueless as he is, maybe he also doesn't know that he's carrying a possible rival...

* * *

Ha. love the irony. cuz roxas is a nobody, but i made him have a heart anyways.

ok, this story is official based on honey clover. so...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Honey and Clover_**

anyways. tell me what you think


	3. Chick Magnet

i hope you notice the story seems close to reality, but in a way, still has that kingdom hearts feel. you know. Art Magic, Defender (aka fighters), cook magic is something different, keyblade clashes. well, here's a better chart of what classes they take.

Defending-a class for mainly fighting.  
Neuroscience- not really science. more like the study of 'memories in our hearts' theory  
Tech/Engineering- basically computers and machinery  
Art Magic- any abilities using magic (art, cook, music, physics etc)  
There's more, but i haven't really thought much on classes...

Who's in what class?

Defending- Sora (he's good cuz of keyblades), Riku, Squall, Yuffie, Axel, and Cloud. Tifa and Roxas used to be in this class, but dropped.

Neuro- Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Riku (i thought they'd like discussing memories and hearts stuff, so i put them in there)

Tech/ Engine- Tifa, Squall, Cloud (i put cloud in here cuz he rides a motorcycle, so i thought he'd like this thing)

Art Magic- Namine, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, Demyx(he's in music). (yuffie and tifa are here cuz physics magic. yuffie is a ninja and tifa is a martial art person, so i thought physics is ok.)

cid is the tech/engine professor, xaldin is the defender professor (cuz those lances are deadly), merlin equals magic, and ansem will be the others

i'm sure there's more, but oh well...

* * *

_Chapter 3: Chick Magnet_

Most of the guys were in Roxas and Riku's room. Sora, Squall, and even Axel was there. But Axel was still fast asleep. Riku was reading a magazine looking angry.

"A survey of girls: Guys We'd Never Date?!" He read. Roxas and Sora was over his shoulder.

"Self-centered types."

"Guys with irregular hair color."

"Creepy guys."

"Guys who wears eye shadow?!"

They all stared at Axel, sleeping peacefully. But Riku run up to him, grabbed his shirt and yelled at his face.

"So why is this guy a Chick-Magnet?!" Riku yelled. Axel remained sleeping.

"Riku, calm down!"

"What is it this time?" Squall asked, irritated.

"Riku came back angry that some girls made Axel lunch for him." Roxas explained, holding an empty lunch box.

"Well, I was there when it happened." Sora said. Riku was still shaking and yelling at Axel. "I wouldn't call it making lunch..."

* * *

_Axel was sitting on the bench outside eating nothing but bread. A group of girls came by and stared at Axel awkwardly._

_"Is he eating plain white bread?" One of them asked._

_"Ugh. Here." One of the girls gave him an apple out of pity._

_"You can have this, but I want it back." The other girl said, handing him a lunchbox._

_"Wow! For me?" Axel said. And he gobbled the food._

_"Look at him. It's like he's starving."_

* * *

"It was like watching girls feed a stray cat." Sora said, disgusted.

"You're saying he's an animal?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I bet he is." Sora mumbled.

"Hmm...now that I think about it," Squall said, "when I was a freshmen I asked a couple of girls to a party, and they said if Axel was there, they'd show up." Squall suddenly glared at Axel.

"Not you too, Squall!" Sora said.

"So why is he a chick magnet?!" Riku yelled. Then, Cloud was there leaning on the door frame. As if he watched the whole thing without anyone noticing.

"Because he does things his way. And doesn't listen to anyone's influence." Cloud answered.

"Hey Cloud." Sora greeted kindly.

"When you put it that way, it makes him sound cool." Roxas pointed out.

"Yup. He's one crazy kid." Cloud said. He lazily picked up the magazine. "But you know...girls really hate guys that read these surveys as if they're are manuals or something so that it helps the girl like the guy. It's quite pathetic."

"Wow...that was...over 9000!" Sora yelled. Squall, Roxas, and Riku felt the hit too.

"Well, I hope I helped out." Cloud said, but Sora saw the evil smirk as he left the room.

"A bit too much...damn him." Squall said.

"Squall, I can still feel the pain. As if he shot us with a thousand needles." Roxas complained.

"Like I said...it's over 9000!" Sora cried.

"Do you think he did his Limit Break invisibly on us?" Roxas asked.

"One day, I'll get him. You'll see." Squall mocked.

"I think Cloud still has darkness in his heart still." Riku moaned.

"Well, think of it this way...girls would never date Axel because he _doesn't_care what they say." Roxas added.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Hey, it's 3:30. We should head to the river." Sora said.

"Oh, yeah. The BBQ party." Roxas said, excited. Suddenly, Axel sprung to life.

"Yeah! Party!!" Axel yelled and ran out the door.

* * *

"Namine!" Tifa called. Tifa held out a watermelon. "Here's a mini watermelon for dessert. Can you hold it for us?"

Everyone watched Namine hold the watermelon in her small, thin arms.

"Yeah!" Riku said, giving the thumbs up.

"It looks like an ordinary sized melon." Yuffie exclaimed.

There was alot of people by the river. Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Squall, Yuffie, Axel, Tifa, and Cid were there. All but Cloud, who didn't showed up but said he would come. The barbeque was to start when it was night time, but many people brought their own food.

Suddenly, a tiny Heartless bee buzzed by Namine's ear. She yelped and dropped the melon. She watched the pieces slipped into the river and flow away. Before anyone could stop her, she dived in and tried to catch the melon, but she too was carried away.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled as Namine kept floating away, face down in the water.

It wasn't a problem since Roxas dove after her and brought her back to shore. The melon, however, drift away from their sight. Everyone asked if she was ok, but she was too scared to say anything.

It was getting dark, and the boys were helping out with getting the meat and the fire ready, since Axel didn't wanted to help make fire. Roxas was the only one bare shirted since he gave it to Namine.

"Sorry about that." Cid said to Roxas. "I'd give my shirt to dry her up, but I'm all greasy now."

"It's nothing." Roxas replied.

"Hey Sora" Kairi smirked. "If I fell in the river, would you give me your shirt?"

"What?! Are you crazy? It's too cold to swim." Sora said.

"I'll give you my shirt, Kairi." Riku grinned.

"Gasp! Riku has a crush on Kairi!" Yuffie blurted out.

"No duh, Yuffie. Everyone knows that." Squall said. Everyone laughed.

"That's ok, Riku. You can join Tifa in her club of Unrequited Love." Squall added.

"What was that?!" Tifa yelled.

While everyone watched Tifa beat the crap out of Squall, Roxas noticed that Namine was all by herself near a patch of tall grass. So he walked towards her.

"Hey Namine." He greeted. She stood up and held out a leaf.

"Here. This is for you." She said. Her voice was high and small.

"A leaf?"

"First, you crush it to a goo..." She explained. But Roxas just stared.

'Wow, my shirt became a dress.' He thought.

"And then you put it on." She said, spreading the goo on his arm. "Now the tiny Heartless bees will leave you alone."

'Wah...why am I blushing?!' Roxas yelled in his head.

"Oh, really? Thanks." He said.

"A few more should do." She said. Then, Cid yelled.

"Everyone! Time to cook!!" He said. "Tifa, if you please."

"Go Tifa!"

"Show us your cook magic!"

"Viva la Tifa!"

Everyone cheered as Tifa approached the stack of meat, and the large fire under a grill. The spices were next to the meat, ready for action. Suddenly, Tifa used her magic and sprayed the spices and sauces on the meat. The meat quickly grilled over the fire, and when it was ready (in about 5 seconds with magic) the meat landed on a plate. Tifa waved around her arms at top speed and the magic spices flying everywhere.

Soon, all the meat was cook and everyone had a plate. They clapped at Tifa's performance.

"Hooray!"

"Good going!"

"We love you, Tifa!"

"This is so good!"

"Tifa!"

"You'll find a better man than Cloud!" Yuffie yelled. Tifa shot the evil eye at her.

"Cheers!"

"And now for a fireworks display!" Axel shouted.

"Wait, Axel. Don't!" But it was too late.

Axel ran around the field blowing fire out of his hands. They shot up to the sky and exploded in millions of colors. Then, he created a great bonfire all with a click of his finger, and laughed and danced around it like a manic.

"Amazing he can do that without a drop of alcohol." Cid said, sitting with Squall and Tifa. Yuffie actually went to join Axel, and the younger students stayed near the river.

"Maybe his brain makes it's own drugs." Tifa commented.

"Hey, Cid. Aren't you worried about those two?" Squall said nodded his head towards Roxas and Namine, who were sitting very close.

"Nah. It's a party. Besides, Winter Break is coming. And Namine, Ansem, me, and the rest of our family are going to Spira as a trip." Cid answered. "And even if he takes a step closer, I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"Cid?"

"I heard Spira was a nice country." Tifa said, trying to change subject.

"Where are you going, Tifa?" Cid asked.

"Oh, I'm going back home."

"I have to check on Rinoa back home." Squall said.

"Well, looks like this will be a short Winter Break." Cid said.

* * *

"It's been so quiet here this past week." Roxas said, walking with Cloud and Axel from the dorm baths.

"Maybe because people are at home." Axel said, sarcastically.

"I know that!"

"Besides, it's not really quiet with Axel around." Cloud added.

"Hmph!" Axel huffed.

"Actually, they should be coming back soon." Roxas said, anxious. "Maybe Namine and Cid will bring something back for us."

"But they're coming back from Spira. What's there?"

"Maybe those weird shoopuf sausages...or those Al Bhed noodles." Cloud said, not too excited.

Suddenly, they heard a ringtone.

"Oh, my cell." Roxas said, and flipped out his phone. "Hello?" Cloud and Axel watched.

'The kid has a cell?!' They thought.

"Namine! Hey! Uh...h-how've you been?"

"Why does watching him makes me feel like a teen again?" Cloud asked Axel, who just shrugged.

"What do we want?" Roxas said. "Hold on a sec."

"Huh?"

"Hey, guys. She asked us want do we want from Spira. Guado Fruits or Al Bhed Noodles." Roxas said.

"Meat!" Both Cloud and Axel said, bluntly.

"They want meat." Roxas replied to the phone.

They waited...

"They'll bring back noodles." Roxas, his face gloomy as he closed his phone.

"Whaaaat?!"

"They said they'll be back tomorrow and we should have some of the noodles."

"Crap. I just remember I didn't finished Cid's winter break assignment." Cloud said.

"I can help...for 1000 gil an hour." Axel offered.

"No thanks." Cloud said, bluntly.

"Come on! What are friends for?" He said, swinging his arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Cloud, I didn't know that you were friends with Axel."

"I never was!" He said, and swung Axel over his back. Axel landed hard on the ground. Then, Cloud's cell phone rang.

"Hmmm? What ringtone is that?" Roxas asked. But Cloud ignored, walked a few steps away and answered the phone.

"I've heard it from game." Axel said, standing up.

"Oh yeah. That final fantasy theme song." Roxas said. "I liked that movie, Advent Children."

"Did you know that Cloud was the voice actor for the main hero of that CG movie?" Axel gossiped.

"Really?! No wonder he looks like him."

...

Cloud closed his phone and handed his bath bowl to Roxas.

"Do me a favor and take this back to my room. I have to go somewhere. Thanks." And he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked.

"Tsk! A woman." Axel simply said, and headed for the dorm.

"Wah?! Cloud has a girlfriend?! Who?"

* * *

The next morning Roxas woke up early, excited about Namine's return as well as everyone else. Sora, Kairi, and Riku went to their home island for the break; Squall was with his girlfriend; Yuffie said she was leaving to stalk a certain vampire; and Tifa said she tried to convince Cloud to go back to The Edge, but he turned her down.

As Roxas washed his face in the sink, he heard a sound coming from the hall. Curious, he walked down the hallway and saw Cloud's room opened. Roxas walked in and his jaw dropped.

"Axel?!"

Axel was sleeping on the floor with the eletric fan, the air condition, the tv, the radio, lights, and anything eletric on. He was wrapped around a thin blanket, shivering.

"Uuuggh...Roooxaaass..."Axel moaned, like a living mummy.

"Axel?! Why did you turn all these things on! A fan and the AC? That's exposure, you could've died!" Roxas said, turning everything off.

"I wanted to keep my eletric bill down..." He tried explaining.

"So you turn everything on in Cloud's room?!"

"He can pay things. He has a job." Axel sneezed.

"Great. Now you're sick. Can you even come to visit Cid today?" Roxas said.

"I'll come." He said, but in a clear voice. Roxas looked down at Axel, who was staring at the ceiling.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the Snow Fairy."

'Whoa...he looked like he's...' Roxas thought.

"And I need pictures or I can't update the website." Axel said, rolling to his side.

"You're going for that?!"

* * *

"What was that just then?" Roxas said to himself, walking to his school.

"The way his eyes looked...If he, or anyone, fell in love with Namine...would I stand a chance? What would I do?"

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. At first, he thought about what he said, and then he realized what he just said. He grabbed his hair.

"Wah...what was that all about?! How can I even say such a thing?! What was I thinking?!"

Poor Roxas. His ability to process his feelings is like an old Windows 98 downloading.

* * *

ok, it seems i'm focusing on Roxas too much. next chapter will be more on tifa and cloud

oh! how did you like that Advent Children thing. i thought that was funny. (grins)


	4. Stop Thinking About Me

ok, this chapter will be more on tifa and cloud. also, a new character is gonna appear. (well, she's not new, i mean...everyone knows her). hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Stop Thinking About Me_

Roxas was closer to the school, but his mind was off in LaLa Land and whistling Dearly Beloved. Then, he saw Sora sitting on the bench talking to Kairi.

"Hey guys." Roxas greeted them. They came back two days ago.

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said. "Did you happen to finish that analysis of heart connections for Ansem?"

"Ah! I only BS the whole thing. You still want to look at it?"

"Well, I'll just copy off of Riku. He's actually good at these things."

Together, they headed towards the school's main entrance. The students were back from the rather short break. Christmas seems far away still, and the weather still felt like an autumn cold instead of winter cold.

"Is that a taxi?" Someone said.

A car pulled up to the crib, and Cloud climbed out.

'Cloud?' Roxas, Sora, and Kairi thought. They were close by, and heard Cloud talking to someone still inside the car.

"If you need me, I have my cell." Cloud said.

"I'll call if I need that chair. I'll probably come by in the afternoon anyways." She said.

'A woman?' Roxas noticed. She wore a pink dress, and her eyes were green. Roxas heard the people talking and whispering behind him.

"You'd see that?"

"It's Cloud."

"With a woman?"

"And dropped off by a taxi."

"The morning after...lover-boy."

"Hey, Cloud!" Sora called loudly as the car drove away.

"Hmm?" He turned.

"Who was-" Kairi asked, but she was cut off by a yell.

"Cloooouuuuud!!" Someone screamed in rage.

In the distance, they saw someone running at top speed, leaving a dust of cloud behind her. It was Tifa.

"Uh oh." Cloud mumbled, and suddenly put up his arms in defense against Tifa's kick.

"Wah!!" Sora yelled and jumped back.

"Cloud!!"

"Tifa." He replied calmly.

"You're still involved with that woman?! You make me sick!"

Suddenly, there was a crowd cheering for Tifa.

"Go Tifa!"

"Show him what you're made of!"

"Viva la Tifa!"

"How many girls are you leading on? Huh?" Tifa yelled.

"It's like watching a Tekken battle." Roxas commented, watching Cloud guard against Tifa's 10 plus combo attacks.

"Guys like you are terrible! Breaking other people's hearts while mooning over someone else!" Tifa yelled.

"My love life is none of your business!" Cloud said. He tried to grab her shoulder, but then her hands wrapped around his neck in a Strangle of Death.

"Yes it does!"

"Fine, you want in? In a one-way love affair? Be my guest."

Then, there was a flash.

"Who's taking pictures?!" Both Tifa and Cloud yelled. Axel was there, smiling with a camera.

"I bought my first digital camera." Axel said, happy. Tifa went to stangle Axel instead.

"What's the camera for?!"

"Oh hi, Tifa. How's Denzel these days?" He asked calmly.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Go Tifa!"

"The Touch of Death!"

"Viva la Tifa!!"

"If you have enough money to buy a camera, how about pay back what you own me." Tifa said, strangling him.

"How about respect your elders!" Axel managed to gasp out.

"You borrowed money from Tifa, Axel?" Cloud asked. But he quietly sneeked away.

"When did you get to be such a pest?!" Axel said, trying to strangle Tifa.

"Maybe you forgot, we're both seniors now!" Tifa looked around, and saw Cloud was already gone. "Darns. Where'd he go?!"

She was still holding on to Axel, but it looked like he lost all his HP already. The crowd was cheering and applauding Tifa's victory. Roxas, Sora, and Kairi were the only ones to help Axel to the white mage office to heal him up.

"Wonder if Axel will ever gain consciousness." Roxas said.

"You know. Throughout the entire battle...He still held on to the camera." Kairi pointed.

"He's unbelieveable." Sora said, shaking his head.

* * *

"I better hurry to Cid's office to give Squall's assignment for him." Roxas thought aloud. He was heading towards Cid's lodge until he saw someone already knocking on the door. Roxas watched from a distance.

'A cane?' Roxas thought. It was a woman. She was extremely thin, and looked very weak.

'Hey...I've seen her.' Roxas tried to recall his memories until it came back to him. 'It's that woman from this morning. She's visiting Cid?'

Then, Cid opened the door and looked very pleased.

"Aerith! How's it going?!"

"Sorry this is so sudden." She said. Her voice was very small.

"Not at all. Want some coffee?"

"Sure. How've you been?" Aerith walked into his room, and closed the door.

Roxas automatically tip-toed to the door and listened.

"How's work? You must be busy. Are you capable to handle it?" Cid asked.

"Well, lately when I stand, I can only use one hand. It's been frustrating. It's even hard to take notes." Aerith replied.

"Don't push to hard. But what I say won't make any difference, huh?."

"Oh. Thanks for sending Cloud to me."

"He's being handy?"

"Yes. He's very sharp and resourceful. He's quick and he's very intellegent for his age and good with people too. He's becoming very useful to me. He's just the right type for me."

Roxas couldn't help but open in his mouth in either shock or disgust.

"Glad to hear." Cid said. "So, you came to use that chair for the shoot?"

"Yes. And something simple. Not to-"

Roxas stood up and left to sit outside. He didn't want to hear boring conversations. He was thinking of a different topic.

"Who is she? Why is she walking on a cane? Why is Cloud with her? What is he doing for her?"

After about a hour, the lady walked outside and climbed into a waiting cab. Roxas took this moment to enter Cid's office.

"Umm, Cid. I came to give Squall's assignment for him."

"Oh that. Just leave it there and I'll fail Squall for not turning it in himself." Cid said easily. Roxas felt like he wasted an hour.

"Umm, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"That lady who was here..."

"You mean Aerith?"

"She was...really beautiful." Roxas said without thinking. Cid laughed, lighting a cigar.

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Is she Cloud's girlfriend?" Roxas blurted out again. Cid flicked the lighter too hard, and nearly burned his hand.

"Uh."

"It's just...Cloud was seeing someone. And then his phone rang and he left, and Axel said it was a woman. And this morning he came back in a taxi with that woman. So I thought...they were going out." Roxas said, thinking pf more excuses.

Cid turned to look. Roxas looked like a girl wanting more gossip news. Cid just sighed heavily.

"Believe me...their relationship is nothing what you think it is." He said, very calmly.

'Huh?' Roxas thought. 'Cid looks almost...sad.'

* * *

Cloud was laying on a bench looking up at the dark sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Then, he heard footsteps walking towards him. He stayed where he was.

"Why do you always run away?" Tifa asked calmly. Cloud turned to look up at her. She stared back, so he went back to look at the clouds.

"Because you're always coming after me." He answered. Tifa didn't replied at first.

"What are you going to do once you graduate? Are you...going to stay with her?"

Cloud didn't say anything.

"Why don't you just...tell her how you feel?" Tifa managed to say in a straight voice. "How can you go on like this? Just staying there hoping something will happen."

Cloud sat up, his elbows rested on his knees, staring at the ground.

"Tifa...why's it me anyways?"

This time Tifa didn't say anything.

"You can get angry at me all you want. You can attack me with your 10 hit combos...and I probably won't change."

There was a soft thunder.

"It would just be better if you found someone else...just stop thinking about me." Cloud said. Then, his phone rang. "Hello...I'll be there."

He closed his phone and stood up.

"Well...gotta go. Work to do." He said, and left Tifa. The few rain drops began to fell.

"Stupid...You are so stupid, Cloud." Tifa said.

Cloud saw Aerith standing outside the cab. A chair was there waiting to be loaded. He opened the door for her.

"I should go with you, right?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll get the staff to help me out." She said. He loaded the chair into the cab. "Sorry for wasting almost two days of your time. You were a big help."

Cloud just closed the door and watched the car drive away. The rain started to pour.

* * *

Tifa was in the work shop all by herself, quietly sniffing and wiping away any stray tears. She was trying to finish on her machine, but she couldn't concentrate. Then, someone held out a soda can for her. Axel was standing over her.

"What?" Tifa blurted out.

"You'll get all dried up if you keep losing so much water." He simply said. Tifa couldn't help but cry some more.

"Ummm...this is a pretty cool machine." Axel said, trying to cheer her up. "You know, you could put this in display..."

"Really?"

"Yup. In the Heartbreak Hotel! Won't it, manager?" Axel joked.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. So he stayed quiet.

"So..." He tried to start a conversation, but Tifa spoke.

"Cloud is so stupid. He's always trying to look cool and make everyone think he's so great. But when it comes to him, if he makes a fool of himself, he runs away."

"And..."

"And that woman. He knows he's probably never going to get her. So he's afraid to make a fool of himself and does nothing but follow her around."

"I don't get it. If you know he's stupid, why do you love him so much?" Axel asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Tifa cried. "But still, I can't help it."

There was a long pause except Tifa's quiet sniffing.

"Wow!" Axel said.

"What?" She said, irritated that he's here with her.

"You're really in love!!"

"What? S-Stop staring at me!"

"This is love! You're really in love!"

As Tifa tried to strangle Axel again, she couldn't help but think. That woman probably knows how Cloud feels and is just keeping it quiet. His love for her isn't going anywhere.

So does that mean one day he's going to cry just like Tifa?

* * *

sad. oh no, the laptop is going to be taken away from me!! and i liked having a computer in my room. (pout) that means later updates!


End file.
